Operation: Klaine
by theatergleek
Summary: Summary: Wes and David find , and see a sickeningly adorable Fanfiction about Blaine and Kurt. This gives them ideas to get the two together. CP COULTER'S "Dalton" CHARACTERS USED.


Summary: Wes and David find , and see a sickeningly adorable Fanfiction about Blaine and Kurt. This gives them ideas to get the two together. CP COULTER'S "Dalton" CHARACTERS USED.

Rating: T

* * *

NO POV  
Kurt Hummel had recently transferred to Dalton Academy. He was the talk of the school for weeks, and he still is. You see, mid-semester transfers aren't very common, let alone mid-semester transfers with a full scholarship, including room and board. Though Kurt was new, due to a horrible attempt to spy on Dalton's Glee Club, the Warblers, Kurt already had quite a few good friends: Reed, Shane, Wes, David, Blaine, Dwight, Ethan, and Evan (aka the Twins or Tweedles). Kurt also undeniably had all the Warblers liking him, despite his awkward introduction. The Warblers had not had a countertenor in quite sometime (read: never), and having Kurt opened a whole new door for the all male a'capella group.

You would think that at a school like Dalton, everyone would be uptight and proper, when in fact every single one of Kurt's friends has been threatened expulsion (except Shane; he didn't go to Dalton), and they all (yes, Kurt too) have been under dorm arrest before. Now _why_ that had happened, no one really knows, and frankly, not one person even _wants_ to know what goes on in the Winsdor house.

And my, that Blaine Anderson was quite something. Wes and David were extremely nice, but there was something special about Blaine. He drove from Westerville to Lima, which is a two hour drive, to comfort Kurt after only a few days knowing Kurt. He also invited Kurt to go see RENT with him, and they went to dinner together. Blaine and Kurt were already attached at the hip without Kurt being at Dalton, but since Kurt transferred, Wes and David didn't exist when Kurt and Blaine were together. Even when Wes and David existed in their world, the two boys would rather be gagging themselves due to the sickeningly adorable goo-goo eyes the two brunettes made at each other.

"Wes..." the darker male whispered to his best friend.

"Yeah, David?" the Asian boy whispered back.

"Meet me in my room in about ten... I have an idea."

David politely excused himself, and headed towards his room. About ten minutes later, Wes appeared. Reed, Dwight, and the Twins were already in David's room talking amongst themselves.

"I call this meeting to order," David eloquently said, "We are meeting to discuss Blaine and Kurt. As everyone may have noticed, they're completely clueless that they are both in love with each other, and I feel it is our duty as best friends, and as Windsors, that we have to get these two boys together. If we successfully finish this task, Blaine will no longer be singing "Teenage Dream," and Kurt will look less like someone kicked his puppy when Blaine looks at another boy. Now please take some time to come up with ideas to get Blaine and Kurt together."

All the boys rolled their eyes at David, for it was usually Wes that brought any meeting to order and led them.

After fifteen minutes of discussing the topic, the boys realized that they had no options.

"David, may we suggest we use the oh-so-infamous Google?" the Twins added.

And right then, a lightbulb went off in David's head.

* * *

David POV:  
I was Googling "ways to get two gay guys who are totally in love, but completely clueless about the reciprocated feelings," but what I found surprised me.  
"Glee Fanfiction."

_Glee Fanfiction? I've never heard of that TV show... And what the _hell_ does this have to do with getting Blaine and Kurt together? Might as well check it out since it involves Glee clubs...  
_

I began to scroll down the page, and then saw "Blaine & Kurt H."  
Just thinking it was a coincidence, I kept scrolling down the page.  
"Rachel B. & Kurt H"

"WES? Come here, man... There's something really freaky I gotta show you," I yelled down the hall.

* * *

Wes POV:  
I was just sitting in the Junior Commons, talking to Kurt and Blaine, watching them dance around each other (literally and figuratively). They were talking about the latest Vouge magazine, and how sexy (their words, not mine) Zac Efron is (aka Zefron).  
I was ready to puke from how sickeningly cute these two were, but I heard David's voice come from down the hall.  
"WES? Come here, man... There's something really freaky I gotta show you."  
I politely excused myself, and ran out of the room to see what David was freaking out about. The door of his room was slightly ajar, and I could see David sitting on his bed, his eyebrows furrowed, looking at the screen of his laptop.  
"David...?" I drawled out.  
"Wes. Come here. I was Googling our Glee club, and I came across this place called '...' Apparently, there's a show like Glee, and all the characters have the same names as our group and New Directions. As creepy as this is, I think I've found a way to get Kurt and Blaine to finally to get together," David said, "But, these people know about our 'When I Get You Alone' stunt, and apparently Kurt gets extremely pissed and calls Blaine out."  
I gave David a look of confusion, because I don't think of Kurt being the kind of person to call someone out.  
"What did Kurt say to Blaine? And what made Kurt do it?" I asked David.  
"Well, Kurt called Blaine a slut, like 30 times, and he did it because Blaine has 'been flirting with everything that has two legs and something between them.'" David replied.  
"Well, we can't let our little to-be couple have a fight... I say we commence 'Operation: Blurt' immediately."  
"Blurt? What the hell, man? I thought we agreed on Klaine!" David yelled.  
"Fine... Fine. It's 'Operation: Klaine.' It needs to begin, regardless of the name. Tell the Twins, Reed, and Dwight that we have to begin sooner than believed." I told David.  
"Yes sir," David replied mockingly.


End file.
